Outboard motors are provided with covers designed to reduce the ingestion of water into the cylinder(s) of the engine. The water can be from rain, spray, heavy seas, etc. The cover also serves to reduce sound since the cover is customarily lined with sound absorbing material.
Even it the water does not get into the engine it can be a problem if it gets on the engine. This can lead to reduced spark ignition and when salt water evaporates it leaves a corrosive deposit. All told, it is desirable to keep the water out. The air intakes have been provided with vanes and with deflectors inside the opening. Under the right conditions water still gets in. The problem is magnified on large engines which need more combustion air. This requires larger openings into the cover which makes water and noise more of a problem.
This invention seeks to overcome such problems.
Attention is directed to the following prior art:
______________________________________ 2,798,470 3,195,530 3,610,198 2,815,742 3,204,619 4,136,756 2,839,042 3,557,902 4,326,600 2,914,133 3,712,416 4,379,702 ______________________________________